


车内后勤

by Philiaf



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	车内后勤

“为什么卢瑟会生病！”这不知道是班吉第几次抱怨。  
“班吉，是人都会生病。”坐在驾驶室的伊森从后视镜看向班吉，用眼神示意他不要再念叨了。  
班吉接收到信号，老老实实闭上嘴，然后在心中继续嚎叫：“他不属于那一类啊！”  
坐在副驾驶的沃克不置可否的哼了一声表示嘲笑，为此获得了伊森的一个瞪视。  
等他们的车开到了任务地点，伊森开始了任务分配。  
“班吉，这次卢瑟不在，所以你留在这里，后勤就交给你了。”  
“等一下！等一下！伊森，你让我一个人在这里？我被人发现了怎么办？你想想上回卢瑟是怎么被人拿枪指头的。”班吉对这样的安排表示不能接受。  
“所以，你想让沃克做后方指挥？你跟我去前线？”伊森向沃克瞥了一眼。  
“呃……”班吉同样也看向了沃克，立刻摇头，“不。”他可不想把后背交给这个前危险分子。  
“那这样，沃克你跟班吉一起，保护他的安全，我自己去，这次的任务没有那么难，一个人也可以。”  
“我很乐意。”沃克没有等班吉反对，立刻同意了这个建议，他看向班吉露出一个友善的微笑，但这个微笑在班吉看来，就像盯上猎物的猛兽，他咽了口唾液，勉强同意了。  
一开始沃克还挺老实，他做着分内的事，有时还能注意到班吉没注意到的点给伊森发出指示，班吉逐渐对他放松了警惕，可他没有发现对方离他越来越近，等他注意到的时候，沃克的胸膛快贴到他的后背，滚热的呼气正好打在他的后颈处。  
“你！”  
班吉还没说完沃克就钳制住了他，对于沃克来讲制服这样一个的人简直易如反掌，待班吉动弹不得的时候，整个大手盖在了他的裆上。  
“等！放……”  
“嘘，你想把声音传到亨特那里吗？你不希望他知道在他正拼命的时候你跟我在车上做这种事吧？”沃克贴在没有耳麦的那一边轻声说道。  
“班吉你怎么了？”  
听到伊森的声音从耳麦传来，班吉老老实实的闭了嘴。  
“没事，我正好发现他在路线规划上的错误。”沃克贴近班吉有耳麦的一边，他呼出的气正好吹在对方的耳上，再加上沃克的手力度适中的按揉着班吉的裆部，让对方很快有了反应。  
“真的？”  
“是……是的。”身下传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，班吉几乎是咬着牙才能讲话完整的说出，本来就因为长期不晒太阳而过白的皮肤因为挑起的性欲染上了一层绯红。  
“所以，亨特，你从左侧的小路穿过去能更快地抵达目的地。”沃克一边做着手上的事，一边向伊森下达指令。  
“收到。”紧接着便听到了摩托轮胎急转弯的声音，伊森加快了速度，能从耳麦中听到风的声音。  
班吉看伊森那里暂时没什么事了，他摘下耳麦，气急败坏的对沃克低吼：“你够了，把手拿开。”  
“不。”  
说着，沃克就解开了班吉的裤链放出他已经有些勃起的阴茎开始上下套弄，他的阴茎逐渐肿大，浓稠的精液从龟头前端不断冒出，或许是头一次被别人做这种事，他很快就射了，他的精液沾了沃克满手。  
沃克看着满手的精液轻笑一声，这让班吉不寒而栗，他感觉还没完。  
的确如此，沃克的手指抵在班吉身后的穴口处，手上的精液成了最好的润滑剂顺利的插入进去。  
“唔！”头一次被异物插入，班吉强烈的排斥着。  
“放松，不然等会有你好受的。”沃克的手指在穴口转着圈，轻柔的按压着。  
“你到底想干什么！”班吉真的有点忍无可忍了。  
“操你。”直白的话从沃克嘴中说出，然后插入了第二根手指，他的耐心快没有了。  
“住……住手！”  
“拒绝。”  
然后第三根手指就插了进去，这让班吉在无心说话，此时他快哭了，虽然一个大老爷们儿哭起来很没面子吧，但被人这样操弄，面子什么的可去他的吧。  
沃克没有继续插入更多的手指，他也知道对方不肯能一下接受那么多，他粗略的扩张了一下就掏出了早已饥渴难耐的阴茎抵住班吉的略有松弛的穴口处，一个挺进，硕大的龟头便插了进去。  
“唔嗯！”这一下让班吉发出了痛苦的呻吟。  
沃克缓慢的抽插起来，粗大的阴茎一点一点侵略着班吉的后穴，强烈的不适让他痛苦不堪，这比被人揍一顿还难受，更别提对方的龟头凸起的边缘一下一下的刮着班吉的穴口，他刚刚射完的身体极度敏感，只是这样他身前软塌塌的阴茎又再次有了活力，扬起了头。  
“看起来你很喜欢这样。”  
沃克察觉到了班吉身体的变化，故意停下来不再顶弄，他坏心的想要听到对方主动开口所求。  
一开始班吉忍住了，他好歹也是碟中谍小组的成员，也进行过拷问培训，这种时候只要深呼吸，以及平常心就好。  
但持续的不上不下的快感让他开始百爪挠心，他太想快点摆脱这样的感觉了，他想让沃克快点拔出插在他体内的阴茎，可他的身体却在叫嚣着想要更多，他的后穴不自主地收缩着，这让他无比恼怒，他试着动一下身，想摆脱这样的困境，但身体被沃克牢牢的钳制住。  
“请……”最后，肉欲战胜了理智，班吉终于开口了。  
“什么？”沃克弯了弯眼眉，咧开嘴露出洁白的牙齿，他想要的终于等来了。  
“请插进来！”  
班吉的话刚一说出，沃克的整个阴茎就插入了他的体内。  
“哈啊！”突然的进入让班吉的后背绷得笔直，他能感觉到后穴被填得满满的，有一种说不出的满足。  
温热的肠壁紧紧地包裹着沃克的阴茎，让他发出一声叹息，随后他就开始律动起来，随着他每一次的抽插，班吉都发出略有些痛苦的喘息声，毕竟他的太大了，对于头一次被插入的人实在是吃不消，逐渐地他的肠壁不断分泌的淫液让阴茎能更好的进入，他才开始能感觉到丝丝的快感，这时他的喘息声中夹带着了点淫靡的声音。  
“适应的还真快啊。”  
沃克使劲拍打了一下班吉的屁股，突然的疼痛让对方的后穴猛然缩紧，夹得沃克差点缴械投降，这一下让他有些不爽，使劲向前一个挺进，正好碾压到了班吉最敏感的点上。  
“哈啊！”班吉的叫声瞬间变了调。  
沃克笑了，他就像发现了新鲜事物的孩子，不断碾压着那一点，班吉仅剩的理智告诉他麦还没关绝对不能再发出刚才那样的声音了，他使劲的咬着下唇将浪叫变成一声声哼吟。  
就在沃克正处在在兴头上的时候，他隐约听到耳麦传来了伊森的声音，他顺手把耳麦戴回班吉的耳上，这让对方不得不将呻吟声压在喉间，尽可能正常说话。  
“嗨，伊森，怎——哈啊，怎么了？”  
“你怎么气喘吁吁的？”等着接下来的行动指示的伊森立刻听出了不对劲。  
“在……在车里，嗯！呆着无聊就做了点运动，反……反正我不是也老说该运动运动了吗。”  
“是吗？”沃克俯下身在他耳边轻声问道，下身随之一挺，粗大的阴茎更往里插入。  
“哼嗯！”突然的刺激让班吉发出了粗重的喘息。  
“所以这就是你没有及时回应我的理由？你就这么无聊吗？”伊森说这句话的时候正在全速奔跑也没有发出剧烈的喘息声，不过他隐隐觉得班吉的喘息声有点耳熟。  
“他刚才不小心运动过头了，暂时缓不过来，我来吧。”沃克摘下班吉的耳麦开始给伊森指令，即便持续着下身的运动，他依旧气息平稳，而他身下的班吉这才呻吟出声。  
“班吉黑入对方的手机里了，根据定位显示目标在你的正下方，正往门口移动，你可以选择跳窗拦截。”  
说这句话的时候沃克正好一个挺进，早就瘫软的班吉承受不住，整个人都趴在桌子上。  
“该死的，哼！你轻点。”班吉粗喘着气，抗议道。  
“你是希望我死吗？”耳麦另一边的伊森则皱眉的看向窗外。  
“不高，才三层，我相信你六楼都没问题。”  
“我不是超人。”  
“班吉说他相信你行。”说着，沃克在班吉没什么肉的屁股上掐了一把，“在你犹豫的时候目标马上就要跑远了。”  
伊森深呼吸了一口气：“行，信你一次。”  
然后一个纵身跳跃，借着攀附在墙壁上的爬墙虎，他安全着陆，各中危险不在此言表。  
“那祝你任务顺利。”  
沃克说完就关了麦，他正在最关键的时刻，不想被打扰，至于伊森，他相信即使没有支援这个人也能摆平一切，顺利完成任务，也就没必要担心他的安危。  
身下的班吉在他一次次的撞击下正发出粘腻的喘息，他不想承认真的太舒服了，但身体不受控制的自行动了起来，他迎合着沃克的抽插，让阴茎插入身体的最深处，填补空虚的欲望。  
“哈啊！快，再快一点！”之前的抽插已经无法满足班吉了，他想要更多。  
沃克顺了他的意，他加快了速度与力度，他的肉体撞击着对方的肉体，他的囊袋击打着对方的囊袋。  
终于他们都射了，班吉的阴茎抖了几下，溅射在地上，沃克的精液则冲击近班吉更深的地方。班吉彻底瘫软下去，身下的桌子和沃克的手成了他仅存的支撑，沃克看他这样也没有继续索求，反正他们相处的时间还长，有机会还可以继续。  
沃克给班吉做了简单的处理，至少没让他裹着自己的精液把衣服穿上，随后开到了汇合点等待伊森与他们会合。  
沃克打开车门将里面污浊、淫靡的空气散出，他叼了根烟慢慢的抽了起来，他不是一个老烟枪，但这个时候不抽一根实在对不起刚才的性爱，本来只是想恶整一下班吉，不过他发现这实在是让人上瘾，他觉得班吉会成为他戒不掉的烟。


End file.
